


Restless Nights

by CLH_CLH



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLH_CLH/pseuds/CLH_CLH
Summary: More happy families from me! Chronologically this one takes place in between The Wisdom of Those Who Lived and Highgarden Peaches. There just seemed to be a fair bit of Tyrion angst in the fan fics last week so I felt like redressing the balance. I hope you enjoy.I own nothing





	

**Author's Note:**

> More happy families from me! Chronologically this one takes place in between The Wisdom of Those Who Lived and Highgarden Peaches. There just seemed to be a fair bit of Tyrion angst in the fan fics last week so I felt like redressing the balance. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I own nothing

Sansa was fairly certain she hadn’t been dreaming when she awoke to a gentle peppering of kisses on her cheek and ear. She opened her eyes, turned her head in the direction of the kisses and made a sound very close to the purr of a contented cat.

“Tyrion, you’re home”

“Indeed I am wife, and I am shocked and dismayed to find that in my absence you have found another man to share your bed. To add insult to injury, the man in question is shorter than I am.” 

Sansa smiled and turned towards their small son, Podrick, who lay fast asleep on the pillow beside her, his arms thrown above his head. 

“He has been rather restive, his back teeth are coming through, just look at his poor red cheeks. The past two nights the oil of cloves was sufficient to ease him but tonight he was inconsolable.” 

Tyrion’s concern showed on his face. “I hope you have both been able to get sufficient rest love.” She nodded her assurance “Yes, yes that’s why I brought him in with me tonight, I know I said I would be firm about that now but we still have a few months until the baby’s born and well, I was lonely in this big bed without you” she used a coquettish tone for the last few words, drawing her lips into a pout and sitting up to place her arms around his neck. Her husband smiled warmly at her, shaking his head slightly. Sansa knew very well that Tyrion loved the occasional nights when Podrick slept snuggled between the two of them, as much as she did. She moved her hands up to run them through his tousled hair, pleasantly wicked thoughts beginning to come into her mind. “Well, you have returned to me now so I think I will see if your son can be returned to his bed without fuss and then I can show you how much I’ve missed you this past week”. He moved his soft, full lips towards hers and she briefly reflected that although they must by now have kissed thousands upon thousands of times it still made her heart beat faster. She broke the kiss, smiling and climbed off the bed, then proceeded to manoeuvre young Pod into her arms. She was around six moons into her second pregnancy, the swell of her stomach now clearly visible, and it was not as easy to move her son as it had once been. having laid him in his cot in the adjoining room she returned and found Tyrion sitting on the bed looking somewhat wistful. 

“I can see it was not easy for you to carry him Sansa, I wish he wasn’t already too big for me to move easily, soon I won’t be able to hold him in my arms at all. I’ve no doubt you have fond childhood memories of your father swinging you round in his arms and throwing you into the air.” 

“Tywin was taller than my father” Sansa made little mention of Tyrion’s sire and when she did she always referred to him in this manner. As far as she was concerned the man was no father to his youngest son and she refused to allow him to be titled as such. She said no more because she didn’t need to, her husband’s shoulders had relaxed and her was looking at her properly again.

There had been a time when Tyrion had been afraid that he would emulate his father in some way when it came to parenting, that somehow he would be cold or disconnected. He also harboured other irrational concerns that he would ruin his child, disappoint his child, let his child down. Sansa herself had experienced doubts and worries, as all new parents do, but then she had a template to work from, the example of her own loving mother and father. Tyrion had Tywin. Sansa was completely unsurprised and extremely satisfied that less than two years on from the arrival of their first born, Tyrion’s fears had proved entirely unfounded. It was clear to her that Tyrion was the best father a child could wish for, his endless patience, the easy way he gave his son affection and the genuine delight he displayed anytime he was in Pod’s presence confirmed it. What was more, she knew Tyrion knew it too and it made her heart soar to see the joy and contentment this brought the man she loved above all others. 

Now she was with child again and delighted to see how unguarded he was in his happiness regarding the new arrival. Of course he still worried, after going through all they had one could never expect to be free of worry, the pain and despair which had pierced their lives previously would colour all that came after and there was no getting away from that. But she could tell that fatherhood had silenced some of the destructive voices in Tyrion’s head and his concerns this time round were more rational and run of the mill. 

As so often, it seemed she and her husband were of one mind as he turned to her a placed his hand on the swell of her belly. “And what of this little one, anymore restless nights with their acrobatics?” Sansa nodded her head “I’m sure Podrick didn’t move as much as this within me. although the maester says it is normal to detect more movement in a subsequent pregnancy. I hope it doesn’t mean we’re in for very disturbed nights.” 

“Do you think we should rest while we can?”

“I think we should make the most of our quiet nights husband, but that’s not quite the same thing.”

She watched his mouth quirk into a smile, his eyes gazing at her in delighted amusement.

“Are you attempting to seduce me in my own bed Lady Lannister?”

She pulled him to her by his shirt collar, biting her lip, stopping just as their heads were almost touching, before replying

“Oh Tyrion, anyone can see you are already thoroughly seduced.”

He looked to be formulating a suitable reply but just then a cry from the room next door indicated that Podrick was awake and less than impressed to have been evicted from his parents’ bed. Sansa and Tyrion smiled at each other in mutual sympathy. She slid off the bed and he called to her. “Just bring him in here darling, we both know it is the best way to settle him and I’d be a poor sort of father if I couldn't share you for one night” She returned grinning over the top of an already almost settled Podrick’s head “You are very selfless my love, and do you think its likely I’ll awake and find him rested in the crook of your arm?” 

“You know you find that entirely adorable” teased Tyrion, then his expression softened as he watched Sansa lay the child down in the middle of their bed. “I love him Sansa, I love him, I love you and when I have you both with me, both of you and this little one, I feel right in a way I’d never have dared to dream of”. His words and the tender, almost vulnerable look on his face brought happy tears to her eyes and she cupped his cheek and replied “That’s because you belong with us, we are your home”. Tyrion pulled her to him and they shared a gentle kiss before laying down facing each other on either side of their son. Sansa felt the child within her move and smiled to herself thanking the Gods that Podrick was still of an age where he partook in a long morning nap and safe in knowledge she could leave him with a nurse to supervise this and his subsequent midday meal on the morrow. Tyrion may be an excellent father but he had other skills she had missed during his week away and she was determined reacquaint herself with these at the earliest available opportunity.


End file.
